Be My Valentine
by ohcurliehair
Summary: Perhaps Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all. Some Cal & Gillian love.


I had to write one for Valentine's Day. It was impossible not to :) Plus I haven't written some good fluff for a while :) Don't own Lie to Me.

***

She hated Valentine's Day. With a passion. Most people would have assumed she would love the day. Given flowers and chocolates, shown affection by the one you love and who loves you in return. But the truth was every Valentine's Day had been disastrous for her. It had all started in year 3 when the boy she _really_ liked gave a card to her best friend. From then onwards it was a string of mishaps. Her boyfriends forgetting the day, or remembering but just choosing not to care. Others conveniently dumping her on the day, or, in one particular nasty incident, choosing to cheat on her. When she was with Alec she thought it might be different. He was her husband and therefore was obliged to care. But it just got worse. Instead of spending the day with her, he would choose to spend it with his mistress. Oh, he would never tell her that but she always knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the only other person she knew despised Valentine's Day as much as her. Cal.

'Happy Valentine's Day, love.'

He grinned at her stupidly, his voice thick with sarcasm.

She returned his grin.

'So got anything special planned?' Gillian asked. She had decided to play along.

'Oh loads. But it's a secret.'

He winked as he turned and walked back out of her door.

She leaned back in her chair, thinking over what Cal had just said. She should have seen some sort of deception leakage. He was, after all, lying about having loads planned. But she had seen nothing, indicting he was telling the truth. And that was unnerving in itself.

She sighed turning her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. She had left it, hoping by some miracle it would disappear. Apparently no such fairy existed for that purpose.

She opened the first case file and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. 'Damn it,' she thought, bending to pick it up.

It had one simple word on it in red pen. Fridge.

Standing up she decided to investigate. It didn't take a brain surgeon to work out someone wanted her to go to the fridge. Walking into the Lightman Group kitchen she opened the fridge door and peered inside. There sat a container with another note attached. It simply stated 'Enjoy'.

Opening the lid cautiously she immediately noticed the aroma of chocolate wafting in her direction. Inside was chocolate pudding. So someone had bought her some dessert.

'It's kind of sweet,' she thought, trying to work out who could have possibly done it. She went through the list in her head. Cal? Definitely not. Loker? Potentially as a joke. Ria? Nah. Ben? Maybe. He was the most likely choice.

Deciding it didn't really matter she walked back to her office and sat on her couch. She spooned the first mouthful of pudding through her lips, feeling it melt in her mouth. It was simply the best pudding she had ever had. She finished the last mouthful with a satisfied sigh before standing up and walking over to her desk. She frowned as she noticed another piece of paper lying on top of the case file. Picking it up and opening it, it simply read 'Heidi.' She called her receptionist.

'Hey, Heidi. It's Gillian. Did you leave a note on my desk?'

She listened as the woman answered no, but told her something had been delivered for her at the front desk. She exited her office for the second time that morning, arriving at reception. There lay an orange slushy with a red bow tied around it.

'Some guy just came in and delivered it. Said it was for a Dr Gillian Foster, especially ordered.'

Gillian was truly curious now. The pudding had been cute, and a bit of a joke, but the orange slushy as well? It wasn't a coincidence.

'Did the delivery guy say who it was from Heidi?'

'No Dr Foster, he didn't. Sorry.'

She turned and headed back to her office. She really did need to start work but knew that would be second to discovering who was sending her all these things.

She had arrived at the door of her office but stopped before entering. She could see shadows moving inside. Deciding to take the bold approach she pushed open the door fully and watched the person inside jump as it crashed against her wall.

'Loker?'

'Dr Foster...hey... not what it looks like... well it is... but I'm not snooping...just...just waiting for you,' He ended triumphantly, looking proud that he had managed to finish the sentence finally.

She just raised her eyebrow in response.

'Ok, so that's not the whole truth.'

'Nooooo,' Gillian started sarcastically, 'I would have never guessed.'

Loker figured he had two choices. Tell the truth and save himself or try to lie to the expert in lie detection. He opted for the first option.

'Ok fine, someone has...hired me, so to speak, to send you these notes,' He held up a new note to show Gillian before placing it on top of her case file.

'Who?'

'I am not at liberty to share that information with you.'

'Loker...'

'Look, seriously, just go with it for now. OK?' He had begun to smile, 'I promise that all will be revealed soon enough.'

She glared at him for a few more moments before walking to her desk and snatching the last note. Once again it just said one word. Library.

'Library? We don't have a library here. Unless they expect me to go to the public one. In which case they can go jump.'

Loker starting laughing but was quickly silenced by another one of Gillian's death stares.

'Think about it Gillian. A library. The Lightman Group.'

When he saw the confused look on her face he let out an exasperated sigh.

'Really? You can't connect this together?'

She took a big sip out of her slushy as she thought. He saw the pieces fall into place as a smile spread across her face.

'Cal's library?'

'And my work here is done,' Loker stated as he scooted out her door.

She placed the slushy down on her desk and started walking towards Cal's office. Walking inside she headed towards the door that separated his work area from his library. Everything looked just like it always did, except in the middle of the room sat a small table with a book placed on top. Romeo and Juliet. Well that's what it used to say before someone had crossed out the title and written Cal and Gillian in big black marker. She felt like she was getting closer to the truth. As she turned the pages she noticed that every time the word Juliet was mentioned it had been crossed out and the name Gillian had been substituted for it. The same had been done to Romeo and Cal. She flicked to the end of the play and noticed large black lines through the ending. According to this copy of Shakespeare neither Romeo nor Juliet killed themselves, instead 'Cal' and 'Gillian' lived 'happily ever after.'

'Ahem.'

Hearing a noise behind her she turned.

There stood Cal holding a bouquet of red roses. She had never seen him look so embarrassed and nervous in his life.

He stepped forward and handed her the flowers.

'These are for you.'

She just stood there, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide in surprise. Less of a microexpression and more of a macroexpression.

'You?' was all she could manage to get out.

'Yeah, love. Me. I know it's cheesy and I know you hate Valentine's Day but...'

He was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck.

He could feel her breath against his neck and he held on a little tighter.

'You...did all of this...for me?' She whispered in his ear, eventually pulling back to see his face.

'Listen, Gill, I have to speak but I don't want you interrupting. Ok?'

She nodded silently.

'You are more important to me than you could ever imagine. Without you and Emily I would cease to function, to live, to breathe. You are my world, not just part of it, are actually_ it_.'

He paused trying to reign in his emotions. And for Gillian that was the final straw. Seeing Cal so open and honest with her, of all people, made the dam break and tears began to silently fall down her cheeks.

'Don't cry love, please. I just wanted you to understand. And also understand that, while you may not feel the same way, I see you as much more than a friend. If I be truthful with myself it has been that way for a long time. Cos I can't help it Gill, I love you.'

She began sobbing and he began to frown.

'Dear God woman. Is that a good kind of crying or the kind where you're like get me the hell out of here?'

She managed to get the words 'the first one' out before beginning to sob again. He pulled her close as he massaged her back. Finally regaining control she pulled back and stared into his eyes. Then without warning she kissed him. He could feel her lips against his as she softly spoke 'I love you too.'

Perhaps Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
